


What a Lovely Way To Burn

by sophie_448



Series: Assorted iTunes Ficlets [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, directionless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick always knew that Harry would make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Lovely Way To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The late night pointless angst muse came out. Sorry. 
> 
> Title from "Fever."

Nick always knew that Harry would make it. Harry is meant for greater things than their ordinary little town. He shines with the kind of light that draws people in and makes things happen. 

Nick would know. He couldn't resist that light anymore than anyone else. 

Harry presses down into the sheets and sinks into him, makes him sweat and beg until Nick forgets there's anything in the world besides this, besides Harry. 

After, curled into Nick's side, Harry whispers that he's leaving, he's going to audition, he's going to make it. He breathes it into Nick's skin like a secret. Nick doesn't know why. The whole world knows Harry's going to make it. 

It makes Nick feel like his chest is cracking in half to think about being without Harry, but he doesn't even think about trying to stop him. You can't stop destiny. Harry's destiny is bright lights and glory and adulation. 

And Nick--well. Nick's destiny is to fade away into the background like everyone else in their perfectly normal, ordinary little town. 

And every now and again, when he's had a glass too many, he'll remember what it felt like to have all that light shining just for him. It's too much light for just one person, Nick knows. Harry would have burned him up from the inside. Nick thinks maybe he wouldn't have minded.


End file.
